summer camp realization
by maisey jay
Summary: Stacy is enjoying her time at summer camp, reading and flirting with her crush when she realizes that aliens are taking over the World like in the book she is reading The Host by Stephanie Meyer. Stacy and her crush Mason manage to flee before insertion. The story is better then this summary I hope please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where's my hat?" I hide my grin behind the book I'm reading the Host by Stephanie Meyer and decide to play dumb."What hat do you speak of Mason?" he rips the book out of my hand. "Hey! Jerk that's a library book." I say outraged. I know I'm weird but I love reading, I brought three large books with me to summer camp in his hand is the last one. It's free time and I'm sitting beneath an oak tree by the lake listening to my fellow campers jump off the deep dock floating one hundred feet or so off shore. He grins at me evilly like I was behind my book earlier. He closes the book in one hand, that's the last straw I crouch low and grab his long legs and tackle him to the ground the book forgotten. The lifeguard yells time for buddy check and that the canteen will open soon. "Take that you thief" I thought that would get a rise out of him because believe it or not I did actually steal his hat but instead of accusing me of being a thief he looks into my eyes and says "okay." Kayla walks by headed to the canteen from the air conditioned game room. She yells purple and runs away. I jump off of him before anyone sees, she was joking but I don't want to be that girl at christian summer camp. Mason mumbles something about Kayla's nice cock block I grab my book and head in Kayla's direction.

"So whats that book about?" he asks catching up. I watch him brush off his shorts and shirt he looks at me expectantly I look into his brown eyes and start to tell him that its about aliens coming to Earth and living inside humans, how they change the World into a utopia but the main character Wanda doesn't feel happy in her life and runs away to a group of humans not yet captured and falls in love with one. He asks me why I think its title is the host. I normally don't feel comfortable talking about books but this is the third time in the last four days he has asked. I answer him because this is the easiest of the three books I brought too. "The book is titled the host because humans have to host the little aliens in our bodies or else they would die." Krisa one of the head coordinators at this camp walks up just as I finish she looks scared at me and the book in my hand, I know this book goes against their being a god but I don't think the look is necessary. She looks at mason and says that the nurse needs to see him and walks away he grabs my hand and pulls me along with him, I don't mind but I really don't know what people will think. There is know one here from my town know one knows who I really am but this is my third year they're catching onto my strange ways.

He looks down at me and says, "her eyes looked different." I could tell the look on my face was questioning so he elaborated, "her eyes they were like ringed in silver but you could only see when she there was sun shining in them." I stopped dead in my tracks he stopped too worried what was wrong with me. I show him the cover of my book and say, " the way you can tell a human is hosting an alien is a silver ring around their eyes and an insertion scar on back of their neck." he tries to calm me and himself saying it's just a coincidence. He pulls me along to the nurses cabin I can see it now on top the hill Jennifer and lexie walk down the steps and greet me I notice their eyes also have the rings. Lexie looks worried at my expression. I change it immediately and lie because I'm very good at it I exclaim "omg Jen can I like braid your hair it looks so soft?" mason catches on he braces himself for a fight they don't pick up on his change Jennifer says she doesn't mind and I continue my charade asking her what shampoo she uses. As I finish up the braid I can see the thin pink line.

Mason lies good too, "well as fun as this has been we were just headed to the rec field for some football." he pulls me along I tell them I will see them when we all meet up for mail call. We walk in the direction of the rec field the path splits to the left rec field to the right girls cabins. No body is supposed to be at the cabins during free time and you're certainly not supposed to bring a boy but I count this as an exception we head to the right then run, we make it to my cabin, twenty-five there are only six girl cabins so don't ask me why they're numbered like this. We get inside I grab my hiking back pack and Kayla's and begin to unpack and repack them I rummage through everyone things seeing if there is anything useful so they are full of bug spray, soap, my first aid kit, filled water bottle and any food people stashed. I role up my sleeping bag and strap it onto my bag. I hand him Kayla's and we head in the direction of the boat house I throw open a tackle box and grab some fishing line, hooks, and pliers pocket knife thing. We actually do walk to the rec field because you can see the road that leads to the high way and out of here. I would guess its about two pm and they're about to do mail call. I can here the bell for it ring we run tell we reach the highway then walk so as not to look suspicious.

Yes I am * ma I seY

**AN: when you see ^ it will switch to other characters view. So for example it will now go from Stacy's to Mason's. P.S. thanks for reading this far!**

It started out like any other day at summer camp. I woke showered went to flag raising ate breakfast had bible time went to chapel went for skills I chose fishing had lunch and then free time with teasing Stacy throughout the day. She teases me back so this means she is returning affections right? Anyways we were hanging out when my world is turned upside down. I'm in shock and all I can do is follow this intelligent pretty girl around camp grabbing things we'll need for what I now realize is our life together. I grab my baseball cap off her bunk as she rolls up her sleeping bag. I keep her book in my hand planning to read it. I watch her throw her army style hiking pack on her back, it's much larger then the one she handed me but it holds less at the moment I wander where she is planning on filling it, when she does I'll take it whether she wants me to or not. She grabs my hand pulling me out of my daze. Her hand is small and soft in mine I wonder how long that will last I wonder how long we will last. Not our relationship but us living without hosting, I know we'll last I'll do anything for this girl, she has already saved me. We've been walking for what feels like forever but my watch tells me is only a few hours.

I wonder, does she know where she is going? There is a sign for a state park. "Perfect!" she exclaims. I look at her and she explains I smile internally at the thought that we don't need to voice questions we just know and answer them. "We'll sleep in the woods tonight then when the campers go out and sight see tomorrow we will get food and anything else useful." It seemed a good plan to me so far all her plans did especially sleeping. We walk through the woods of the state park and find a level piece of ground with thick green grass growing. Its almost dark outside now. She unstraps the sleeping bag and hands it to me to role out. She takes off her fleece jacket and goes through the bags pulling out certain items dried mango and pineapple, homemade cookies, bug spray and one of the eight flash lights. She uses the bug spray then sprays some in her hands and rubs them on her face she then sprays more in her hand and caresses my face she taps my nose and smooths my forehead . I don't realize I closed my eyes tell I open them, she hands me the can of spray. She smiles shyly at me then begins to eat.

I pack the bag up when we're done while she gets into her sleeping bag. Shes using her coat as a pillow the flash light on the ground above her head she pats the space next to her. I slide in aware that I've never slept in the same bed with a girl. I tell her this and she laughs telling me its not technically a bed. she turns toward me and cuddles into my chest I hesitantly wrap an arm around her she sighs her breathing evens out "Night Stacy" I whisper as I kiss her forehead she nods her head and mumbles night mason. I relax my tense muscles and drift off.

**AN: I hope you liked. I want one review before I post the second chapter. Give me your input good or bad I appreciate it all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I open my eyes to soft sunlight and the sound of birds chirping. I'm a morning person and Stacy and I have already discussed how she is not. It doesn't bother me one bit, I glance down at her and brush some brown hair out of her face she smiles stretches the arm she has over my stomachout and lays it back down she falls back asleep. I reach for the purple back pack I carried yesterday and grab her book, I begin reading. She is so distracting, right now she is clutching my shirt in her hand and tangling her legs with mine whimpering or some noise like that. I don't know if she is having a bad dream and I don't know if I should wake her. She has rolled on top of me so I decide to wrap my arms around her waist and rub her back. Finally she sighs and relaxes I relax and continue reading I'll wake her in three hours when its ten am.

Yes I am * ma I sey

"Stacy," was whispered in my ear I groaned in response because honestly it is to early for this. Arms around my waist moved to my shoulders my eyes sprang open I was faced to face with a guy. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and realized it was Mason he smiled at me and I put my head back on his chest but he wouldn't let me sleep not even another five minutes. "Stacy wake up!" he said with authority. I growled and he laughed the bastard, who does he think he is telling me when I have to wake up to go steal food from campers. I doubt anyone is even up yet. His chest stopped shaking his laughing subsides. "howlong have you beenup?" I mumble into his chest he checks his watch and answers five hours. "When did you wake up?" I groaned again just thinking about what I could have done while I was asleep "I woke up at 5," he said. Jeez he really wasn't kidding about being a morning person.

"We need to talk," I said. "About?" he questioned I laughed, the way he said it all tense like he was treading on thin ice when all I wanted to talk about was our next step. "What we're gonna do. I've been camping at this state park before and there are caves we could stay in. Once the world becomes completely souls no one will come here. We should probably move south it is Minnesota. We could go check out our families but if they're already souls we're kinda excuse my french, fucked. "Yeah you're right I don't think we need to check our families I feel like mine deserve a good soul inside them. We could get a map of state parks here and head South using it. Lets stay here just a little longer though, gather supplies you know?" he said and I fully agreed.

We ate a little more and packed up camp. We brushed our teeth with our fingers just because we don't have a roof over our heads doesn't mean we have to live like barbarians. We put our packs on and began walking through the woods looking for a trail. We finally found one and were walking on a dirt road with campsites on each side. I spotted a tent with a cooler outside and no car in the site I point it out and our first raid is successful. We have apples granola bars a head of cabbage and a few bottles of water we find a map of the trails and I look it over trying to find the caves. We look for other sites on our way to what I'm realizing is our new home. I look over at Mason and catch him looking at me we smile and he grabs my hand. We stop at three other sites on the way to the trail leading to the caves and soon his pack is full. Among the things we grab is a small frying pan some knifes a few beers today's newspaper and a lighter.

The walk to the caves is longer then I remember it takes us almost four hours. When inside I lay out the sleeping bag and just sit on it. We are deep inside one of the caves I feel the sleeping bag move and know that he is sitting next to me when he wraps his arm around my shoulder. I want to talk to him about real things like why he said that about his family or anything personal but I don't know how, I don't want to make him angry I feel a connection between us I couldn't bear to loose. I lean my head on his shoulder and he sighs. What I wouldn't give to know what he is thinking. There's barely any light coming into the cave just a little coming from a crack in the ceiling. I can't see his expression I decide to ask because if I sit here and wonder any longer I'm gonna go crazy, "What's up? Are you okay?"

yes I am * ma I sey

How she can tell when she can't see my face I don't know. I would never tell her what's actually wrong. She would think I was weird but the thing is I just want to be her boyfriend, right now we're all there for each other and touchy even though we haven't kissed yet I would like to just know her before we ever figured out this is happening, to know things like how she acts and dresses around her friends to just the way she would have texted me would she spell everything out like the little book worm she is or would she have abbreviated like a normal teen. I answer telling her I'm tired and she thinks it's because I carried the heavier pack and offers to take it. I'm learning new things about her all the time like for one she is kind and determined she won't let the subject drop so I know I'll have to grab the bag quick before she does.

I got her a present but I don't want to give it to her now. I get up and I can tell in the dark that startled her I wonder if she thinks she has upset me or something she remains on the bag but questions where I am going. Just to get some fire wood I answer her. I grab the seraded saw like knife and the hatchet. I hear the sleeping bag rustle and know she is coming to. You don't have to you know, I tell her and she answers me almost angerly hitting so close to home, "I want to help because we are partners. You don't have to act like the big tough man in our relationship all the time you can have feelings and I can help haul wood." of course you can I answer apologetically.

She grabbed a mesh bag she took out of one of the camp sites and we walked pretty far off the trail. I don't think for how long a walk this was that anyone would be out here this late, its almost two hours to dark. I've got an idea and I grab two branches about as thick as my thumb and have her carry them back to the cave to turn into fishing poles. She agrees its a good idea and goes. I start for fallen logs and sticks on the ground and begin filling the bag with different sizes of wood. I bring back four full bags and sort them in an hour she was sitting outside with the two completed poles digging for worms. While she was doing that I pulled a flash light out of her bag and checked to make sure we could have a fire, there is a hole in the top to let out smoke and no bats thank goodness. I go out and fill the mesh bag with leaves and empty it in a pile I do this five times finally laying the sleeping bag over the pile I have created. Next I build a small fire ring out of rocks lying around in our temporary home.

Stacy hollers to me from outside the cave that she has plenty of worms and that we should try out her poles and try and catch some dinner. Outside our cave is a conveniently placed stream we try and end up with three fish I don't know how we're gonna cook them without Crisco or something but of course she has an idea. Soon the fire is started and the fish is cooked she used one of the beers and the small frying pan she also cooked some carrots and broccoli. We ate and shared the rest of the beer. I had three and she had one and I could tell she was drunk "lets go to bed babe," I say to her she smiles and gets up from her place next to the fire and stumbles over a rock on her way to our bed she falls into me and I catch her just because I see how unstable she is. She laughs into my chest and says how she likes that I called her that.

"hmmmmm lets go bathe baby" she purrs into my chest. I don't want to yet I do all the same time. she leans back and grabs the shampoo and towel out of the pack she straightens again never leaving my hold I hold back a growl normally I'd have more self comtrol then this but believe it or not I'm not completely sober either. she smiles up at me my little book worm drinks one beer now she's a regular temptress. She turns in my grasp so that my chest is to her back she begins walking toward the cave entrance and i follow with one arm aroud her waist. We make it to the stream and she takes off her shirt and tank top, I gape at her boldness she didn't hesitate next came the shorts.

she smiled up at me walked to the stream first dipping her feet in slowly easing herself into the water. I watched from shore tell she waved me in. I don't think I've ever undressed so quickly, I walk to the middle where she is lathering her hair. I dive under and when I come up next her for air she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her and begins running her soapy hands through my hair. I don't realize I did it tell it was to late i moaned at the sensation of her fingers through my hair on my scalp i looked down at her because she stopped when she realized what i did. the look on her face, it felt like there was a little me on my shoulder dressed as a devil telling me to kiss then there was this little me on my shoulder dressed as an angel but he also said kiss her so i did and let me tell you i don't regret it. we finished bathing washed our clothes and headed to bed still in our underwear because our clothes need to dry.

"can I ask you something?" she slurs into my chest. I'm curious so of course I say yes. "what's your full name?" she asks I hesitate wondering if this is a trick question or something she waits so I answer. "that has a nice ring to it," she says then asks, "did you have any pets?" she just wants to talk I mentally celebrate because I want to know her to. "wait," I say, "what's your full name?" we lay down much like we did last night and talk for what feels like minutes but is actually hours when I finish answering her question of my heritage and she doesn't continue with hers or shoot another question at me I know she is sleeping. Night Stacy I kiss her cheek and think over everything she has told me I decide to sleep cause the sooner I do the sooner she wakes up.

**An:I would like to apologize for all the mistakes but I wanted this chapter up before tomorrow because Im going camping and I didn't want to leave you waiting. Thanks for the two reviews that's like double the amount I asked for. I would like three reviews before I post again.**

**Love Maisey Jay**


End file.
